


I Thought We Were Friends

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Friends to Enemies, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: When you get sent back to the morning of Belphegor’s escape to figure out how he had gotten out, you are saddened to see what would have happened if the brothers hadn’t come home as soon as they had in your own timeline. Belphegor had been your best friend and he ruins it forever.
Kudos: 25





	I Thought We Were Friends

**Author's Note:**

> "maybe a request?? idk, anyways, imagine if mc and belphie became friends when he was locked up, like they would sneak to the attic and see him and they would cuddle and nap together and they'd just do things together. belphie still betrays them tho even if in his mind he just grew to tolerate them and the aftermath of the betrayal and how would their relationship be like. i just feel like reading angst tbh- i love your account and i hope you'll like my request👉🏻👈🏻" - Request from Tumblr User @giaourtopita

You stood in the entrance hall during the dark Devildom morning, saying goodbye to the six eldest brothers as they left for an important student council meeting you were told would most likely last all night. 

You had been here what felt like years ago but, in reality, was a day at most. Barbatos had sent you back in time on a quest to figure out how Belphegor had gotten out of the attic without Lucifer’s power. So here you stood, beginning your day all over again to retrace your steps and find the truth so that Belphegor would be freed from Diavolo’s dungeon.

“MC,” the raven-haired eldest began, “keep to yourself and behave while we are gone.” Lucifer looked down at you with a murderous gaze, clearly worried about the determination you had been showing to go up the stairs recently. Little did he know, you had been up multiple times while he was either asleep or at the Demon Lord’s castle. You knew his youngest brother was locked away up there and you had been keeping him company as you waited to be able to form a pact with the last of them. 

Belphegor and yourself had grown quite close actually, to the point you were sure he knew more about you than even Mammon did, and we all know how nosey the avatar of greed tends to be. You often sneaked up there when you stayed home sick to nap beside the bars that locked him in the room, where he’d lay and reach a hand between the metal to either hold your hand or pet your hair.

You had made pacts with all his brothers except for Lucifer at this point and Belphegor had been growing sort of nervous, which you had assumed to be nervousness to see his brothers after so long being held captive in his own home.

“Of course! When do I not?” you smiled sarcastically at Lucifer, earning a snicker from Satan as he waved and joined his brothers who were waiting outside.  
“I mean it, MC, there are things - living things even - here that can and will hurt you,” He looks you straight in the eye with an almost concerned look. “I would bring you along where you’d be safer but the meeting concerns the exchange program and some classified information about it so I cannot have you there per Diavolo’s request.”

“I understand Lucifer, I promise to be good,” you nod as he walks out of the house. You run to the window watching as they all walk down the street, and the second they are out of sight you sprint up the stairs, tripping over your own feet a few times along the way.

You peek into your room to see your past self still sound asleep, just as you had been on the fateful morning of Belphegor’s escape. You shivered at the sight of your own body and how odd of a situation you were in as you closed the door running once more, this time up the stairs.

“Belphie!” you called out of breath, frantically looking around as you reached the top of the stairs. The sight of the attic door being gone ran a chill up your spine. You had no idea it had happened so early in the morning as he didn’t reveal himself for a while. “Belphie, where are you?!”

You look behind curtains and in a closet, searching for the messy hair and violet eyes you’d grown to love. You collapse to your knees panting from your rush to find him. If he’d already out how am I supposed to figure out how it happened? You thought to yourself.

You decide to hide and wait for the demon to return, crawling under the attic’s bed and sitting in an eerie silence for at least an hour, sweat beginning to form on your forehead.

You let out a sigh realizing he probably won’t return to the attic he’d been held prisoner in and decide to get out from your hiding spot. As you stand a shrill shriek and sobs can be heard echoing through the house. You recognize the voice as your own and before you know it you tower over your own crippled body, bleeding and wheezing for air as the avatar of sloth stood feet away cackling at your misery.

The hands that once pet your hair and helped you sleep now covered in blood, violet eyes feral and filled with bloodlust, teeth that smiled at you once now covered in chunks of your own flesh. You didn’t know this demon. There’s no way. 

You back up slowly, trying to avoid gaining the attention of the demon wh had just brutally slaughtered your past self. Just to your luck though, your foot lands on a squeaky floorboard, causing Belphegor’s head to whip around and a low growl to leave his chest. 

“Belphie…” You breathe out, blinking away hot tears that blurred your vision, “w-why? What have you done?!” You can’t hold back your screams anymore as you fall to the ground and sob, unable to run away as you stare at your own lifeless eyes.

“You already know about Lilith, both Beel and I have told you about her,” a sickening voice snarls in your direction. You keep your head down unable to comprehend the situation. Belphegor was the person who you felt safest being around in the Devildom, why would he do this to you?

You feel a clawed hand suddenly grip around your throat, lifting you until your toes barely touched the ground. “I’m not sure why there are two of you, but it doesn’t matter, just means more fun for me!” He cackled staring at you, waiting for you to lift your eyes and show him how afraid you were now that he’d revealed his true form.

“S-she li-” you try to choke out but are silenced by the hand tightening around your throat, constricting your airway and leaving you to claw at his wrist.  
You look into his eyes and see a flash of guilt for maybe half a second before your thrown down the stairs, leading in front of the front door. You knew they’d be back any minute now, they said they’d be back before dinner and it was dinner time now so they were bound to show up and save you.

“You are so fucking unbelievable, haha, you really were gullible enough to believe a demon could care for a human even in the slightest bit!” he laughed and laughed at your pain, possessed by his hatred and refusing to think clearly. You hear him snarl and see him lunging, about to pounce at you again and you cover your head bracing for impact as he leaps.

You are shocked to instead hear a loud crash and open your eyes to see back feathers wrapped around your body, cradling you and protecting you from whatever was going on outside the dark shelter of Lucifer’s wings. You bury your face into his chest, apologizing and weeping as your body ached. He brought a hand up to pat your blood covered hair and sympathetically winced at the injury.  
As you lose blood you hear more people show up, Barbatos and Diavolo explaining the situation to the brothers who all gasp.

Hearing Belphegor’s voice sounding regretful made you sick. You heard footsteps approaching and the familiar voice says your name softly, petting your hair as he had done many times before.

You whine and try to pull yourself impossibly closer to Lucifer who stood up and said some things your dizzy self could no longer understand. The last thing you remember before you lost consciousness was seeing Belphegor standing there staring at you with tears in his eyes and a terrified look on his face. The last thing you hear is his voice cracking as he screams your name with more pain than you’d ever heard in someone’s voice.


End file.
